Realizations
by gohanSJ3
Summary: Harry looks for Hermione one day and gets more then he bargins for... H&H all the way! lost about rating~
1. Harry's Pov! A Magical Day

*** hey people this is quick I don't own Harry Potter and co. They are all my friends though and they will defend me in court when I say I don't own them. 

Me:S: Shut up Ron!

Ron: Come on Amy, make a Valentine's day story for me too…

Me:S: I said shut up… I'll do it later… Geeze *Sighs*

Ron: She favors Harry, * grumbles* I mean she made me mean. I'm not that mean!

Harry: Don't bet on it mate.

Ron: Not you too!! I'm not bloody mean!!

Harry: * spots Hermione walking towards them* Ron if you value your life, I'd shut up.

Ron: * rolls his eyes* Come on Harry, I'm not bloody mean! And she does favour you! Why else would she always write your Romance life. I mean and It's ALWAYS with Hermione… I mean what's so great about Hermione. She's not perfect. I mean there's…

Hermione: * she slides up next to Ron, right behind him. Holding a really big text book.* What Ron??

Ron: * turns around very slowly. He is as white as a sheet.* Nothing Hermione. * gulp*

Hermione: Really I though I'd heard me name? * Ron shakes his head no very slow the color returns to his face but he's green.*

* Harry is on the floor rooling around clutching his side laughing like a prat.*

Me:S: Guys Stop it!! I want to get started with this fic now!! You see people I have 16 year old versions of out favorite trio stuck in my head and they won't take a hint and GO!!!

Harry: * stands up wiping ghis eyes* That's not what you said when we helped you with that math homework… 

Me:S: Shut up all of you and on with the fic!!! Enjoy my V-day love story!!!

***

Realizations~ Chapter One

Harry's Pov 

"Ron have you seen Hermione? I need to her help with some homework." Ron shook his head lazily. He was off in another world. I followed his gaze and spotted none other then Lavender Brown. I held back a smile. 

"Alright I'm going to go find her. I'll bet she's in the library." Not expecting a response from Ron I grabbed my bag and walked out of the portrait hole. The walk to the library was short, I got there in 6 or 7 minutes.

I went to her normal table in the back corner. She wasn't there; her books weren't there either. I walked around the entire library not finding trace of her. 

I thought curiously. _' she isn't in the common room or her dorm. She's not in the library. First time for everything. She wouldn't have gone back to any classrooms. And she's not in Dumbledore office, we would know about it. She might be in the grounds or visiting Hagrid. But it'll take me forever to find her out there. Mmm… The Marauders Map!!'_

I hit myself on the forehead in stupidity. Professor Pince looked at me very strangely. I tried to hold back the laugh as i exited the library.

Not wasting anymore time then I already did. I sprinted to the Gryffindor Tower. Ron was still numbly letting his quill slid across the parchment while gazing at Lavender. I yet again fought the erge to laugh. I went up the stairs to the sixth floor and went into my dorm. I looked around no one was in there. I went to my trunk and carefully dug for my map at the bottom. My hands grasped it. I grinned and pulled it out. I pulled out my wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." and tapped it with my wand. Like spider webs the ink shot out from the tip of my wand. I glanced around the map. I squinted and tried to find her dot. It took me a good five minutes. My mouth must have dropped open. I had to squint my eyes again. Just to make sure it was really her dot. 

It was. The green dot labeled Hermione Granger was on the Quidditch pitch going around and around pretty fast. I didn't want to jump to conclusions but I was highly interested. I didn't even notice when I left my bag in the dorm. 

With the cleared MM shoved in my trunk I ran to the Quidditch Pitch. I went into the locker rooms and was 3 steps onto the field when... My jaw must have hit the ground. It was Hermione all right. She was 60ft off of the ground, flying around in circles around the pitch. She lowered some and stretched out her arms out from her sides and rested her head back. Her hair wiped around her face. So did the bright yellow sundress she was wearing. I could hear her laughing. I could imagine the giant smile on her face. She suddenly went into nose dive. 30 ft,20 ft,10ft. I was ready to scream and run for her when a foot from the ground she straightened the broom and stopped, with her bare feet hovering a few inches from the ground. She was laughing and smiling brightly. She was about 8-10 ft from me.

She climbed off the broom and gently placed it on the ground. She reached for her back on took off a small black bag from her back. She opened it still with a giant smile on her face and dug out her wand. She pointed it at the broom and said some spell in a childish tone. The Broom stick instantly shrunk. And picked up the tiny 4 inch broom and placed it in her bag. She just stood still her head pointed to the sky, a giant smile still on her face. 

I looked at her. '_Was this My 'Mione?_' I really hadn't noticed it but I've never really _looked _at her before. She was at least 5'6. Her wavy brown hair fell about her shoulders in curls and ringlets. It wasn't bushy like it use to be. Her face had a rosy natural tint to it, her eyes… they were sparkling cinnamon orbs. That had a mischievous childish look to them at the moment. I've never seen them like that before. They look so care free, so happy. 

The yellow sun dress was kind of tight. It had two tiny straps. A medium cut, when it got to her hips it flared out a little. It went a couple of inches above her knees. She started to spin with her arms out stretched. There wasn't a lot of back in the dress. It was open. Except a couple of yellow fabric that crises crossed across. It came again when it was a few inches from her butt. Her teeth were small, white and dazzling, not the big buck tooth beaver ones she use to have. Her lips were a shiny pink. Around her wrists was a silver bracelet and a small silver watch. Her legs were long and luxserious. I'd bet smooth too. I couldn't help but notice that she had * devolved* in some places. She wasn't the flat little girl any more. She had two fairly big sized breasts that kind of stuck out in that dress. 

I think I blushed just then. It hit me she wasn't the bushy haired, buck tooth, brainy know- it-all anymore. She was a beautiful laid back slightly 16 year old women. She stopped twirling and looked at the sky again. Her smile got brighter if possible.

I got curious and looked up too. There was a heavy mean looking black cloud right over Hogwarts and the Pitch. I gulped; it signed my fate. 

Out of know where heavy, thick, drippy rain fell from the heavens. Soaking everything in minutes. I pushed the wet clinging hair out of my face and looked at her. She was standing still with her face pointed upwards her arms above her head, as if trying to grab the rain. Her eyes were closed. 

I gulped again. Her hair was now soaked and clinging to the sides of her face and shoulders. Her dress went half see through and clung very tightly to her body. I could see that she wasn't wearing a bra and that her nipples were hard and sticking through the wet fabric. Rain dripped and splashed off of her face and legs and… shoulders… I trailed off. 

I gulped again, my pants were starting to get tight. Stupid month of May. 

She started to twirl and laugh a childish girlish innocent laugh that I've never heard before. It made me think. People only saw Hermione as the bookworm, the A student, the prefect, the snobby know-it-all. the third member of the terrific trio. No one but me and maybe Ron * I doubt that though* saw her for who she really was.

She was a smart, talented, kind hearted, friendly, lethally loyal, brave, Fun going when she wanted to be, Funny when she wanted to be, beautiful witch. 

__

'Wait!' a voice screamed in my head. _'you just said beautiful right.' _It sounded gentle and kind.

Another voice answered. This one was mean and harsh. _'Of course he did. Just Look! You have to be a real git not to notice that she isn't hot.'_

The nice voice kicked in again. _'Inside and Out, she's a beautiful person all over. You know it.'_

The other voice sneered. _'It's just the teenage male Hormones kicking in.' _

The gentler voice added. _'No it's not, you like her.'_

The other voice snapped _'You like parts of her. Like that round ass and those big boobs. She's just another one to add to the list.'_

The nice voice argued. _'That's not true, she's different. Just think about it she's the one who's been by your side through everything. She's the one who helps you with homework and o.w.l.s. She's the one who helped you free Sirius and helped you figure out how to save Ginny. She was the one who risked her only 2 friends to try and save your life. She was the only one who believed you when your name came out of the Goblet of Fire. She helped you practice, giving up her time. She cheers you in at every single Quidditch match. She joined the order with out a second thought to help you bear your huge burden. She went half way across the world to look up spells to help you. She even joined a deadly organization in disguise to save your life. She's different Harry.'_

The other voice snapped. _'she's just a skirt, she's just something you play with and then throw away. She means nothing to you.'_

The next voice was filled with truth and understanding. _'You love her, with all of your heart.'_

My eyes widened at the thought. Could I possibly love Hermione? 

The gentle voice continued. _'Think about it this way. Could you live without her?'_

No…I couldn't. What would my life be like without her? With out Ron and her I wouldn't have a life. But it seemed that if I lost My 'Mione everything would seem darker then if I'd Ron. Merlin's Beard… I'm in Love with Hermione Granger.

I shook my head to come out of my mental argument. I already figured out the point and the answer.

I decided to make my presence known. She was still standing like she was before with the rain hitting her body. 

"Hermione!" I called out. I started to sprint to her. She jumped in surprise and lowered her arms and her head and looked at me. She still had a little mischievous childish smile on her face.

"Hey Yeah, Harry!" she waved even though I was about a foot away from her. 

"What are you doing out here?" she asked still smiling. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I was looking for you. I was in the common room and it started to rain. I looked in the castle and I couldn't find you so I knew you must have been outside and I wanted to see if I could find you. You'll catch a cold out here." her smile broadened.

"Well you found me." she giggled and poked me in the ribs with her index finger.

"Now, what are you doing out here?" I questioned. The rain was dripping off of her face and rolling down her chest. It took every ounce of will power I had not to let my eyes wander. Which was hard cause she was shorter than me.

"You know, I needed some fresh air. And then it started raining and what could be better then rain in the middle of spring. Everything is so alive and crisp and fresh" she closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled. She opened then again her eyes sparkling.

"You know I have to agree with you." I said. I didn't realize all the wonderful smells that were in the air.

"Do you want to know a secret Harry? I haven't told ANYONE this but do you want to know something?" she asked. 

I shrugged "if you want to 'Mione." I couldn't help but grin when she did. 

"I've always held a soft spot for rain ever since I was a little girl but… that's not what I was going to tell you. The truth is that I can fly. Well not with wings or anything" she said after a second,

I tried to act as shocked as I was a few minutes ago. "Your joking?" I asked I think I fooled her.

"Yep, Victor thought me how to fly when I went to visit him in Bulgaria. He even gave me one of his brooms. He said I couldn't been around the Bulgarian Quidditch team without being able to fly. So he taught me. I swear I thought I would die. But now… I know what I've missed out on. Flying is fabulous and I wish I wasn't such a prat. If I'd listened to you…" she poked me in the chest with her index finger again. " I would have started flying years ago and I wouldn't have missed out on so much." 

"Well you should know better, you should always listen to the great Harry Potter." I added in highly fake voice. She laughed. "But that's fantastic 'Mione. I can't wait to see you fly." I added. She smiled again.

"Harry You cold." she asked after a minute of silence. I shook my head no. "Good! Want to go for a walk around the lake with me?" she asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." she looped her arm in mind and we started around the lake. We talked about everything and anything. She even likes Quidditch now and she's been reading up on it!! In fact she's knows about it as much as me. I almost died.

She suddenly stopped when the path suddenly got very close to the waters edge. I glanced at her suspiously and I saw that mischievous look in her eye again. 

"Harry?" she asked almost to innocently.

"Yes." I answered. 

"your wet right?" she asked again with the to innocent tone. 

"Soaked to the skin." I said almost to cheerful.

"So you wouldn't mind if I…" she paused and un looped her arm from mine. She placed her wet hand on my chest and started twirling it around as if tracing some invisible pattern. 

I gulped… My pants were getting tighter again.

"Did this!" she said childishly as she pushed with all her might. I lost my balance and feel back first right into the lake. 

It was like knives. All the air left my lungs. The water was freezing!!! Like a fish out of water I shot to the surface gasping for breath.

When I finally caught my breath I looked her again. She was on her knees clutching her side with tears rolling down the side of her face. She was laughing so hard I thought she would burst.

"Your.. Face!!" she gasped, trying to catch her breath. I scowled. But I was Amazed! I had never known Hermione to have a mischievous side. Well not a big mischievous side. 

"YOU!!" I pointed at her scowling. She tried to stand but fell back down in the mud laughing. I didn't get out of the water though. I had a love for pranks and mischief side too.

After a few minutes she stood up, she gasped for breath wiping the tears from her face. 

I put my hand out to her." The least you can do is help me out." she nodded, I could tell she was trying to hold back a laugh. She grabbed me hand. AS soon as she did I pulled with all of my might. 

"Splash!" she went under just like me. A moment later she popped up about a half a foot from me with her mouth wide open. A look of surprise on her face.

"HARRY!! IT'S FREEZING!!" she clutched her arms around her bare shoulders. I was laughing like the hyena now.

She had a look of defeat on her face. "You win." she sighed. I looked at her again trying desperately trying not to collapse from laughter right there.

Her dress was clinging to her body. There were Goosebumps on her face, her hair was dripping and clung to her like glue. Her nipples were very hard and piercing through the fabric again. 

"AW… did I beat the perfect Miss Granger." I started swimming to the side of the lake she was behind me. I climbed out and helped her. She stood on the bank dripping from every where. I hadn't realized it but the rain stopped and the sun was coming out again. 

She was shivering. "Cold?" she nodded numbly. I was going to snap something like serves you right but… she looked so helpless. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close. She leaned back into me, entwining my fingers with hers. Merlin Please not now, Please not now.

"Want to go back to the school now, you've been gone 2 hours I've been gone 9." she turned around and looked at me with her big brown eyes. She was smiling slightly while wringing out some of the water from her dress. I nodded. 

She smiled a little as of to say 'thanks' and grabbed my hand we started walking for a minute when she stopped and rubbed her foot on the calf of her leg. She was shaking all over and she reminded me of Jello. * a Muggle Dessert* I looked at her strangely.

"I can't feel them, there numb and they hurt a bit." she said while she continued to do the same to the other foot. I smiled devilishly dropped her hand. She frowned a little my grin just got bigger. I wiped my hands on my pants very quickly and picked her up. One of my hands were under her knees the other was around her back It was how a groom carries his new bride into their bedroom on their first night of marriage. Well that's how Muggles do it. 

She was laughing merrily. "Better?" I asked while I started walking again. 

"Yes, Thank you Mr. Potter." she leant up and kissed me on the cheek and then relaxed and leaned into my embrace. Her head was resting on my chest. I didn't think about what it would look like if someone saw us. 

Let's see there would be two soaking wet drippy teens. One in a see through yellow dress that was clinging go her body, while her hair was plastered to her face. Who was being carried like the whole Muggle thing by a teenage boy who was also dripping wet. Both of them the other's best friend. Both grinning like idiots. Nope i didn't want to think about it if anyone saw us. And I don't really care, I'm having to much fun to care.

The rest of the walk was in silence, by the time we reached one of the stair cases to get to an entrance into the school the sun was out and shining again with out a cloud in the sky again. I put Hermione down, she was smiling when I looked at her. 

"Well thank you Harry, I needed a lift." she bent up and kissed me on the cheek again and then furiously started digging through her black leather bag. I couldn't help but notice how she chewed on her lip when she was concentrating. She found her wand and turned back to me.

"Want me to change those wet clothes for you?" she asked sweetly. My eyes must have bulged out of my head, I could feel my mouth drop and the blush rise on my cheeks. "Hey not like that you Perv." she hit me playfully on the shoulder. "Just stay still ok, I don't want to hurt you." she spoke in a deadly serious tone. Her mouth twitched and she broke out in a huge smile. "Just joking Harry, Honestly you should have seen your face. Like I would ever hurt you." she shook her head while pointing her wand at me. She muttered some weird spell I'd never heard of.

I blinked and it was over, I was standing in totally dry clothes, right down to my boxers. My black robes were clean and dry and fresh. "What did you do?" I asked still kind of awed. 

"Well Harry," she started in a know-it-all tone, the next word she spoke was childishly and foolish sounding. "I cast a spell. Did you get that.. Cast…As in cast a spell?" I rolled my eyes. 

"I never would have guessed that." in mock superiority.

"Seriously though, it's a charm I've invented. It makes your clothes change place. That stuff your wearing came from your trunk up in your dorm and I do believe that your wet things are down in the laundry. I don't really know where they go but the come back a day later all dried and pressed. I invented it because I always go to the library when it rains" she did this funny finger quotation thing on library. I smiled weakly was there that much I didn't know about my best friend. She zipped up the black bag and placed it gently on the ground beside her. She pointed her wand at herself and muttered another charm.

When she turned around she was wearing her Hogwarts uniform. Her gray and red vest was loosely hanging to her body under her white blouse. Her gold and scarlet tie was tightly done up around the nape of her neck. Her knees length gray shirt hung loosely on her legs. She had low black shoes on and white knickers that went up to her knees. Her hair was dried and tied to the back of her head in a messy bun. Her make-up was gone. She didn't take a second glance at me until she pointed her wand at the small leather bag and muttered another charm. This time the small new looking black bag transformed into the old worn, busted brown leather one she's been using for the past 6 years. The books were crammed in it making it seem twice it's normal size. She stuck her wand in her pocket and grabbed the heavy huge bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"What!" she said turning to me again. "You don't expect me to go prancing around in there when there's teachers and Malfoy running around. I mean I didn't even have any shoes." she smiled and punched me in the arm. I still had the sad little lost puppy face still on. I grinned goofily.

"I'd like to see Malfoy's face if he saw you. He would have a heart attack." I grinned at her she laughed and grinned back. 

We walked back to the G. Tower talking about this and that. I did get around to asking her about that homework. We climbed through the portrait.

Ron was still where I left him. Now that Lavender wasn't in sight he was scribbling rough fully across a piece of parchment.

"Hey Ron." Hermione said sounding like the old Hermione, the other one. Not the fun loving flying one I was just with.

"Where were you two." he asked raising an eyebrow. Hermione smiled a little at Ron and winked at me when he turned away for a second.

"In the library. I was reading and just lost track of time. It was the most wonderful book all about…" Ron raised his hand in the air and stopped the conversation there.

"Please Hermione. I mean all you do is study and nag. It must be awfully boring." he sighed and shook his head rough fully. I was going to do something but Hermione only shrugged. "Now Quidditch." Ron said after a moment of silence. Hermione shrugged again. I watched Ron's eyes look over to the entrance in to the common room. The portrait opened and a pretty girl in a tight short black skirt and a small cleavage showing shirt walked past us and swung her hips as she flicked her hair and went up the stairs to her dormitory. Ron didn't even give a second glance at Hermione as she plopped herself down in a chair by him.

It suddenly made me very mad. How dare Ron. He didn't even know her. He didn't know anything about the real her. The way she laughs or the way her eyes light up with a mischievous sparkle right before she did something not so innocent. He didn't know the beautiful women that dances in rain in tight sexy yellow dresses or about the smile that could make you melt. Or the laid back childish side that ran and giggled. The one that flew a broomstick like a pro. I knew what he was implying when he watched that girls ass go across the room. He didn't even see Hermione's angelic beauty. He didn't she her long lashes or rich fine hair or long elegant legs or how loving and caring she was. The worst part was that she didn't care. She didn't care when he told her how she was. *when she obviously wasn't* How she never did anything fun that she was always serious. He told her who and how and what she was. 

'That's what Ron thought of her.' I thought bitterly. 'But not me.' I caught her eye and she gave me one of those breathing taking away smiles It made me stop the thought there I grinned back. 

Ron was mumbling about this and that. "I'm going to bed now guys, we have class early tomorrow morning and I don't want to be late." Ron mumbled a 'Bye' I got a big feeling just to hug her so I did.

She kissed me on the cheek. "Get me anytime you want to study, Harry. Night." she winked and walked up the stairs gracefully, I couldn't help but notice the little swing of her hips as she did so.

I turned back to Ron who was scribbling on the parchment in a mad fury trying to finish some essay or something. I frowned. I realized something. How much was she hiding. How much did I really know my 'Mione? I sighed and glanced at Ron. How could he said all that to her, when he didn't have a clue. And how come she took it all??

I suddenly got a new found respect for me best friend and a sudden lost of respect for my other one. 

*** Well people that is how Harry potter realized his feelings for his female best friend Hermione Granger. Stay turned for the next chapter when Hermione feels us all about her feelings for Harry… 

Oh and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!! If you have a valentine hold him or her tight and if you don't your not alone. I don't have one either. But just remember that one day you'll have someone who you love with all of your heart. (l) (l) (l)

Oh and people review if you want to.. It doesn't really matter. I'm so hyped up on love I can't possibly get any warmer inside!! Peace Out!! ^_~ ***


	2. Hermione's Pov

*sorry for the long wait. I dint' even know why I waited so long I've had this chapter done for e ages. Sorry again. Alirght I don't own HP now on with the fic. Thx reviews by the way.*

Chapter 2

Hermione's Pov 

I Squealed happily, while fingering my yellow dress. I just love this dress. I don't care who sees me in it either or heard me. Today I'm not going to dress up like a professor and act as perfect Hermione Granger. Today I'm going to be the real me. The one I hide from everyone. I don't know why I started to hide her from people. It started when I was 10. When I got my letter I thought I wasn't good as I was. As I was, like this care free and innocent. So I acted superior and snobbish. 

It kind of signed me fate so to speak. I didn't care about that right now. I only wanted to fly. I wanted to be free from everyone's expectations.

I picked up my wand and walked *more like skipped* out of the dorm room and I slid down the railing of the curvy stairs. I smiled when my flip flops went plop, on the stone floor. I grinned as I walked out of the common room. Not like it mattered but everyone was in the great hall eating lunch, so I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing me. It's not like I care anyway. 

I look around for any teachers see none and start to batter to the closest entrance. I opened the door quickly and then shut it again. I plopped down on the large set of stone stairs and reached to grab the black leather bag from my back. I un zipped it carefully and pulled out my wand. I took off my shoes cast a shrinking spell on them and then put them in the bag. I started digging again for a tiny wooden object.

"AhhA! I smiled as my fingers wrapped around the tiny object. It was my broom just shrunk to fit in my bag. I took it out and tossed the bag a couple of feet from me. It was my prize possession. Everyone thought my favorite thing was Hogwarts, a history or something like that. It's not like I don't love books, but there aren't my life. Not like poeple think and assume they are. No one really knows me and it's been going on like that for a while. Since the fourth year onwards. Victor thought me to fly before we had out *falling* I really do love to fly and this is my baby.

It's the fastest model in the world. A Silver Streak 3000. The entire Bulgarian team has one of these babies. I loved flying with Victor over the mountains and hills and out into the open skies. I miss him in some ways. He was really nice to me. He bought me this broom for my 16th birthday on Sept 19th. I was shocked when I opened it. The thing cost thousands of gallons. I tried to get him to take it back but he refused. I thought he was being extra ordinarily nice but so it seems it was just a suck up kind of gift. He broke up with me on Oct. 1st.. I'm not to crushed, he was a good guy just not the right one for me. After all you don't marry your first boyfriend even though it's been two years.

I un shrunk my broom and placed my wand in my bag, zipped it up and placed it on my back again. I grabbed my broom in left hand and fingered the silver carving on it's end. The bristles and sticks were all charmed silver, they were all a lined and all perfect. The handle was a deep black that shined. I kept my broom well polished. I grinned and jumped up and off the steps. I ran to the pitch my bare feet hitting the cool grass. 

I loved the fell of grass under my bare feet. That's why I don't ever where any shoes when I'm Ann. That's what I refer myself to when I'm just being me. You know that time where you don't do anything except please yourself and let the childish side out. 

I mounted my broom and kicked up from the ground. I did a few warm up laps around the pitch and then started my work out and flying. I was there for hours and hours. Just going around and diving and doing loops and just closing my eyes and stretching my arms from me. I trusted my broom like i trusted Harry and Ron. I loved them all. I laughed merrily as I went into a nose dive 60 feet in the air. I was grinning, the ground was getting closer and closer. I was picking up speed. After all it is the fastest and best broom known to this side the wizarding world. It won't be for long; I've heard that there coming up with some knew model after all it's been like 7 months. My hair and yellow fabric of the dress were blowing around me the wind making it all dance. 

The ground was 5 ft then 4 ft then 3ft then 3 and just as I was about to crash into the ground and be mashed into a flesh colored ball. I pulled up and levitated half foot from the ground. I smiled. Not every person in the world could do that. I lowered the broom until my feet could touch. I planted then both on the ground and jumped off. I sighed while smiling and reached for my black bag again. I pulled out my wand and shrunk my broom and carefully I placed it back in the bag. I zipped it up and put it on. Next time I was going to practice with the Quaffle.

I started to spin. Just spin around and around. It made me feel weightless and ai loved it. 

This funny feeling just zapped threw me. I looked up to the sky and broadened my grin. Today couldn't get any better. It was going to rain. With a thud' crash it came down in buckets. I was drenched in a matter or seconds. I was glad I put a water repellent charm on my bag. Wouldn't want me broom to get soaked.

I raised my arms to the sky and just let the heavy rain hit my face and arms and chest and what ever else it wanted to hit. I could feel a chill run up my spill and I could feel my nipples grow hard. I knew this dress went see through when it got wet but I suddenly didn't really care. I just wanted to dance alone in the rain.

"Hermione!" I jumped in surprise I lowered my arms and opened my eyes. I looked the way the sound was carrying. I grinned.

A very wet, very drippy, very sexy Harry Potter came sprinting up to me. I waved to him.

"Hey yeah, Harry." I said very childish I just wanted to be Ann. Not Hermione. If he asked me about Homework I'm going to throw him in the lake. Maybe that's a good idea anyway. I smiled very I don't know how to state it but I smiled it all the same. 

Like i said I was Ann and Ann didn' care about what people thought of her when she was dancing half naked in the rain. God I love May!

"What are you doing out here?" I asked still smiling, he smiled back.

"I was looking for you. I was in the common room and it started to rain. I looked in the castle and I couldn't find you so I knew you must have been outside and I wanted to see if I could find you. You'll catch a cold out here." I broadened my smile again. Dame it. He was too perfect. Why was he always so caring. He always knew what just to say. 

I wasn't about to admit it out loud but I was glad he came out to find me. I warmed me inside to know that he cared if I got a silly little curable cold.

"Well you found me." I giggled a little and poked him in the ribs. He looked do cute standing in the rain while the rain dripped off of him. His hair still managed to stick up even though it was being dunked by pounds of rain. Sigh I loved this man.

"What are you doing out here" he question. I couldn't help but noticed how his robes stuck to him too. I could feel the rain roll off of me and he was doing a good job not letting his eyes wander. I smiled again. I could feel my eyes sparkling. 

"You know, I needed some fresh air. And then it started raining and what could be better then rain in the middle of spring. Everything is so alive and crisp and fresh" it was true. To prove it I closed my eyes and inhaled. It was amazing all the clean and fresh and new smells. The spring rain and the smell of wet grass and clean air. I loved it. I opened my eyes and looked at my wonder boy Harry.

He was wearing his school robes with a black cloak over them. His glasses were filled with tiny droplets of water they kept sliding down to the frames though. His cheeks were a rosy color from the nippy air I guess. His eyes were twinkling. I just loved his eyes I could look at them forever and ever. His black hair was still sticking up even though it was drenched. The rain was rolling off him as well. 

I love him with all of my heart. I have since before I can remember. He's my everything. Just having him in my life makes it seem worth while. It makes me forget all the teasing and school and family problems. My brain just screams Harry! When ever I'm with him. He means the world to me and yet he doesn't know my real feeling so keep them locked away with everything else. I have so many things I haven't told him. I just wish I could. Wait! Why couldn't I. He's my best friend. I can trust Harry, I can trust Harry with my life.

I can vaguely remember him giving me a response. I focused back on our conversation.

"Do you want to know a secret Harry? I haven't told ANYONE this but do you want to know something?" I could trust him. I know I can.

He shrugged. "If you want to 'Mione." Dame it potter your making me melt inside. There he goes again with his love and concern. I smiled and he smiled back. 

"I've always held a soft spot for rain ever since I was a little girl but… that's not what I was going to tell you. The truth is that I can fly. Well not with wings or anything" I paused and said the last bit after a second." I mean I was a witch not a bird." Well not one all the time. 

He tried to act surprised I could read his mind though. He saw me before I could tell. It was his eyes that gave him away. I decided to play along. He seemed to think I was sincere. 

"Yep, Victor thought me how to fly when I went to visit him in Bulgaria. He even gave me one of his brooms. He said I couldn't been around the Bulgarian Quidditch team without being able to fly. So he taught me. I swear I thought I would die. But now… I know what I've missed out on. Flying is fabulous and I wish I wasn't such a prat. If I'd listened to you…" I poked him in the chest with my index finger again. " I would have started flying years ago and I wouldn't have missed out on so much." it was true. Sad but true.

"Well you should know better, you should always listen to the great Harry Potter." he tried to sound fake and superior like that pathetic Lockhart fellow. I smiled. "But that's great I can't wait to see you fly." 

I can't remember exactly what we said next but I asked him if he wanted to go for a walk, so walked we went. We were hand in hand. That part I remember.

I stopped suddenly at a place in the path that was right next to the lake. I smiled childishly and mischievously and asked him if he was wet. He said something like soaked to the skin. I tried this funny seductive finger movement thing on his chest as if tracing an invisible pattern. He gulped and I shoved him right into the lake.

Splash! His face oh God. I just fell to my knees and started laughing. I didn't are that I was getting full of mud. I just couldn't stop laughing. After a moment I regained the use of my lungs and got to my feet. He put out his hand and told me to help get him out I nodded and grabbed his hand. 

Big mistake he pulled me in their with him. It was cold and I remember telling him that. 

When we finally got out I was shaking and frozen. Harry wrapped himself around me and I grabbed one of his hands we started to walk back to the castle.

I stopped 10 minutes later and rubbed my feet the were frozen blocks of ice. I looked at Harry's face. There was something there. He left go of my hand I couldn't help but frown. He grinned and lifted me up bride and groom style. 

I laughed as he started walking. I thanked him and kissed him on the cheek. The Hermione part of my brain couldn't help but think of what someone would say if they saw me and Harry. Yep I know I just said me and Harry. Improper English. The Ann side of my brain won and I suddenly didn't care if Voldermolt himself came and saw me. I just loved this moment so much. I leaned into his embrace and sighed happily. I was content even if it was only for 20 minutes. The rest of our walk was in silence.

He placed me on the hard wet marble stairs I kissed him on the cheek again and thanked him then furiously started digging for my wand. I grinned when I found it. I tossed the bag down again and pointed it at Harry. I couldn't help but notice that the sun was going down. 

"Want me to change those wet clothes for you?" I asked sweetly. I could see his eyes bulge out of his head, his mouth dropped and a red blush went over his cheeks. I smile, so it seems our famous Harry Potter is somewhat perverted. "Hey not like that you Perv." I hit him playfully on the shoulders while smiling broadly. "Just stay still ok, I don't want to hurt you." I was joking around. He looked funny, I couldn't hold in the laugh. My mouth twitched and I smiled. "Just Joking Harry, Honestly you should have seen your face. Like I would ever hurt you." I shook my head while muttering the charm I invented.

His clothes changed magically. We started joking around again and I eventually pointed the and at myself and muttered my own spell. My yellow dress vanished and my Hogwarts uniform took it's place. I could feel shoes on my stocking feet and my hair in a messy bun. I could feel that my make-up was gone too. Before I looked at Harry I did the same charm on my nag and it changed from the slim black leather one to the old huge worn mended brown bag stuffed with books. I looked at Harry and smiled. He looked disappointed. 

"What!" I said turning to him. "You don't expect me to go prancing around in there when there's teachers and Malfoy running around. I mean I didn't even have any shoes." I smiled and playfully punched him in the arm again. He looked like a lost little puppy dog. He them broke put in a grin. I should have excepted it. 

"I'd like to see Malfoy's face if he saw you. He would have a heart attack." I thought for a moment and then laughed. Yep he almost did have a heart attack. I could remember the look on his face. He caught me walking back from the pitch in a blue dress same style. I had the broom in my hand. It wasn't raining that day but still. His eyes were huge. He was speechless if I remember correctly. I placed a quick memory charm on him so he wouldn't be able to remember the last 5 minutes. I ran in the locker room and hid. I giggled as he looked around confused. I did a couple of quick make over charms I looked like I did right now. My robes were on, my hair in a messy ponytail. My broom shrunk and my bag slumped on my shoulder. I walked from the changing room and tried to act surprised and then I glared at him when he caught my eye.

"What are you doing here, Mudblood." he asked venomously. I was still Ann and I was trying to toy with his mind so I told him something like out for a walk or studying. WE insulted watch other for minute or two and then I walked off, winking once at him. I laughed harder at the memory. 

We walked back to the tower. Harry and I talked about different stuff. He aked me what kind of broom I had and I just changed the subject. I wanted to surprise him a little later. He asked me about homework. Oh well I did push him in the really cold lake.

We got back to the common room. I greeted Ron trying to go back to Hermione. Ann was starting to settle back into her normal place. Sigh I just wish she could be out all the time.

I kept on winking at Harry as I answered his questions. Ron as now telling me off for being in the library all day. How my life was black and white and boring. I was having a really hard time trying not to laugh. Ron doesn't know a thing about the real me. He only knows the stuck up book worm. He then said something about Quidditch the feeling to laugh increased. Stupid prat. I moved to sit near Ron.

I glanced at Harry. He looked like he was going to explode, he was glaring daggers at Ron. Who failed to notice because he was watching some pretty 7th year walked up the stairs. If looks could kill Ron would be a big pile of green ooze. I smiled warmly at Harry as if to tell him it's alright. 

He's so caring and so understanding. If I told Ron half of the things about me. He would die laughing and tell me not to make up stuff. Yeah I really loved Harry. I just wish one day I could show him. Sigh Maybe one day I will.

I tell them I'm going to bed. Ron mumbles something while scratching on black parchment. Harry hesitates and then hugs me very tightly. I smile at him and kiss him again. As he les go I whisper in his ear. 

"Get me anytime you want to study, Harry. Night." I winked at him and brushed past him and walked up the stairs and out of sight. When I get up to my empty dorm room I sigh heavily. It's only early, but I was tired.

I sat on my bed and dug out my wand and searched through my school bag. I found my broom and un- shrunk it again. I placed it in my trunk and then locked it. I put my heavy book bag by the side of my bag and hung up my cloak. I kicked off my shoes and lied on my bed pointing my wand at me and muttering another charm. I love charms. My uniform was gone and a short pair of short shorts and a pink tank top took there place. I yawned as I placed my wand on the bedside table and closed the curtains around my bed. I crawled under the covers and lay there in the dark. Only one thought was on my mind. It drifted from thoughts to dreams as I became sleepier and sleepier… Harry.

~~~~

R/R PLZ!!!!!!!!!


End file.
